1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to packaging solutions for contact lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Blister-packs and glass vials are typically used to individually package each soft contact lens for sale to a customer. Saline or deionized water is commonly used to store the lens in the blister-packs, as mentioned in various patents related to the packaging or manufacturing of contact lenses. Because lens material may tend to stick to itself and to the lens package, packaging solutions for blister-packs have sometimes been formulated to reduce or eliminate lens folding and sticking. For this reason, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) has been used in contact lens packaging solutions. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,366 discloses contact lens packaging solutions comprising polyethylene oxide (PEO)/polypropylene oxide (PPO) block copolymers, especially poloxamers or poloxamines.
It is highly desirable that contact lenses be as comfortable as possible for wearers. Manufacturers of contact lenses are continually working to improve the comfort of the lenses. Nevertheless, many people who wear contact lenses still experience dryness or eye irritation throughout the day and particularly towards the end of the day. An insufficiently wetted lens at any point in time will cause significant discomfort to the lens wearer. Although wetting drops can be used as needed to alleviate such discomfort, it would certainly be desirable if such discomfort did not arise in the first place.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved packaging system for contact lenses such that the lenses would be comfortable to wear in actual use and allow for extended wear of the lenses without irritation or other adverse effects to the cornea.